


Best Laid Plans

by HiddenOne



Series: Coopbastian Saturday Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Coopbastian Saturday Challenge, M/M, Rimming, Theme: Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper has the fantastic idea to throw a party, and Sebastian has some not-so-innocent suggestions for it that Cooper doesn't exactly agree with. At least in the end they can decide that it's their one year anniversary (even if it's really more like five months).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta misscorday, who magically fixed all that I didn't like about this fic at the beginning. That, and she's just frankly an awesome person, so everyone should go give her love.
> 
> Warnings for rimming, barebacking.

“We should throw a party,” Cooper declares as he walks into their apartment.

Sebastian, sitting in the living room watching TV, hears him perfectly. Cooper has the tendency to make very loud (often confusing) remarks right when he walks in the door, and Sebastian would feel sorry for the neighbors if he didn't hear so much through the walls in return.

“Why?” is all Sebastian can think to ask, confused. He has to repeat the question, voice raised, so that Cooper hears him. Cooper's thirty-fifth birthday isn't until August which gives him another three months to procrastinate on any party plans, and his own birthday was four months ago (which was celebrated quite adequately in their bedroom).

“It can be our fuck-you-all-we’re-still-together-despite-your-sneers-and-eyebrow-raises party,” Cooper yells from the kitchen.

Sebastian raises his own eyebrows and turns off the TV before going to the kitchen. “Is it our anniversary?” he asks, leaning on the counter as Cooper puts away a few things - the few things that Cooper thinks are important when he goes to the grocery store. As usual it's some cheap, horrible wine, some shredded cheese, popcorn, Pop-tarts, milk, and his favorite cereal - Cocoa Puffs.

Needless to say, they eat a lot of takeout.

“I don’t know,” Cooper replies, “but we should still do something since no one even expected us to still be together.”

“How long has it been?” Sebastian dares to ask, because he can’t remember himself when they finally made it official. He isn’t sure they even really talked about it.

"Well...you moved in - in what, February? And we were dating for a few months before that, right?"

"Right...but it was 'way too quick of a move for our relationship, especially given our impulsive personalities and lack of relationship experience,'" Sebastian remembers. That move had really brought on the sneers and the eyebrow raises, more than even when they first started seeing each other.

 “Oh, right. Weren’t we together in July, though?”

“I don’t think so - I think we were just regularly fucking.” Sebastian leans on the counter and smirks.

“Oh. Well, definitely by September, right?” Cooper asks, and he’s pouting. Sebastian has no doubt that Cooper is upset that neither of them know when they officially started dating - whereas he is just amused.

“Maybe?” Sebastian asks. He thinks that he acknowledged that he was actually in something that resembled a committed relationship in November, but September is close enough. He’s too unwilling to say no to Cooper’s pout.

“Yes, I say it was. So we started dating in September - it's been almost a whole year!"

“More like eight months, babe,” Sebastian correct with a small smile. And it is only the beginning of May now, so it was probably closer to seven. Or if they were going for accuracy (such as they started dating in November) it had really been about five.

“Which is _almost_ a year. Now let’s throw a party to celebrate our anniversary,” Cooper says, hugging Sebastian from behind and resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“You want to brag about how I still put up with dating you?” Sebastian asks, involuntarily relaxing as Cooper presses up behind him.

“I should think you want to brag about the fact that I’m still dating _you_ ,” Cooper teases before his teeth nip at Sebastian’s earlobe.

“We could have a sex party,” Sebastian suggests offhandedly.

“A _what_?” Cooper asks with a laugh.

“A sex party. We invite a bunch of hot people and have sex with whoever we want to,” Sebastian explains. "It was on a Law and Order episode last weekend. Thought maybe we could explore some of that voyeuristic exhibitionist kink," he says with a cheeky smile on his face.

“I'm going to ignore that you want to set up a situation similar to one you saw everyone get murdered, and concentrate on the fact that you want to have sex with other people on our anniversary,” Cooper drawls, his arms locking tight around Sebastian.

“Not _everyone_ was murdered. And I would say it’s a definite possibility,” Sebastian replies, trying to keep his tone innocent. It’s hard to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“You little shit,” Cooper says, voice rough but also fond. Then he bites several times at the skin of Sebastian’s neck, hard, leaving teeth marks. Sebastian holds back a moan, but he gives himself away by arching back into Cooper anyway. “You think I’m going to let you have sex with other people? On our _anniversary_?” Cooper asks with a few more harsh bites.

“You’d get to have sex with them too,” Sebastian points out. “And it’s not our real anniversary anyway.”

“It is too our real anniversary. Our one year anniversary. I said so,” Cooper responds.

“Then let’s have fun and have a sex party,” Sebastian says, bringing the argument back around. He isn’t quite able to suppress the smirk on his face.

Cooper huffs a breath into his neck. Sebastian can feel his hands squeezing his hips tight, and he suppresses a shiver.

“And how many people would we invite to this party, hm?” Cooper growls into his neck.

“A bunch,” Sebastian responds a bit absentmindedly. His focus is more on how Cooper is rocking his hips into his ass.

“And how many do you want to fuck you?” Cooper breathes into Sebastian’s ear as one of his hands slides up the front of Sebastian’s shirt.

“A...a couple,” Sebastian struggles to get out as Cooper teases and twists one of his nipples.

“A couple? Wow, you’re greedy,” Cooper says as he unbuttons Sebastian’s jeans.

“Mmm,” is all Sebastian can respond with as Cooper pushes his pants and underwear down to his knees.

“Should I be jealous?” Cooper asks, and he slides down to his knees while his hands come up Sebastian’s thighs.

“W-what?” Sebastian asks, losing track of the conversation. He can feel Cooper’s breath on his ass, and then his thumbs pulling his cheeks apart. Sebastian is resting most of his body weight on the counter so if his knees give out he won’t end up on the floor.

“Should I be jealous you want to fuck other guys on our anniversary? Or is it that you just want a reminder of how good I am at fucking you to pieces?” Cooper asks before his tongue starts lightly licking around Sebastian’s rim.

“Oh shit,” is all Sebastian can breathe.

“Not an answer,” Cooper warns.

But Sebastian can’t even remember the question, because Cooper’s tongue is burrowing into him and then his teeth are gently nipping at around the rim and occasionally there are long licks against his entrance and _fuck_ he’s already trembling.

“C-Coop,” Sebastian chokes, his fingers trying to grip the countertop, “oh - _oh_ fuck, please.”

“Please what?” Cooper pulls back to ask.

“Fuck m-me,” Sebastian begs.

Cooper stands back up again and pulls Sebastian’s bare ass up against his still-clothed erection. He leans forward and says, “No, I don’t think so. Why don’t you call up all those guys you really want to fuck and see if they can satisfy you?”

Then Cooper is gone and Sebastian is left reeling for a moment, his brain not quite understanding what is happening. Then he turns and reaches out for Cooper, taking a step to catch his arm and prevent him from leaving - only he forgets that his pants are around his knees and so he stumbles, falling to the floor with Cooper breaking his fall.

“Fucking hell - _ow_ ,” Cooper whines, rubbing his shoulder from where it banged into the cabinet. Sebastian fared much better, since he landed mostly on Cooper, but he still hurts everywhere from the bodily impact. “Bas, what the hell,” Cooper groans, shoving him off.

“Your fault, you walked away,” Sebastian defends, trying to pick himself up off the floor. It doesn’t work very well with his jeans all twisting his legs, and when Cooper starts laughing at him Sebastian scowls. “This is all your fault,” Sebastian says, and all he does is shimmy his body back onto Cooper’s lap - who very easily managed to at least sit up. Sebastian struggles for a few moments but finally manages to get his jeans and underwear off and fling them away.

“You started it,” Cooper replies, crossing his arms.

“You started _this_ ,” Sebastian retorts, gesturing sharply to his erect cock, “and now I have to finish it.” He pulls out a drawer in the cabinet and fishes around for the lube he knows he left in there - because the last time they’d tried kitchen sex there hadn’t been any and they’d had to rush to the bedroom and it had almost killed him to wait those extra moments. He eventually finds it, pulling it out with dramatic flair, and hurriedly slicks up his fingers before taking over where Cooper’s tongue had left off in stretching him out.

“Trying to tease me?” Cooper asks, attempting for a nonchalant tone but his breathing has sped up. He’s watching Sebastian’s fingers disappear into his ass, briefly flicking up to look at Sebastian’s face.

“I should,” Sebastian gasps as he thrusts another finger into himself roughly, “but I won’t.” He doesn’t have the patience to stretch himself out thoroughly, and so he does the bare minimum before fumbling open Cooper’s jeans (probably ruining them by getting lube everywhere, but whatever). He tugs them down, just until he can pull Cooper’s cock free, and then slicks it up before sliding right down.

Cooper groans loudly while Sebastian only gasps silently, the feeling of being so quickly filled teasing the line between pain and pleasure. Cooper’s hands guide his hips into starting to ride him, but Sebastian quickly takes over as he works his thighs to move slowly up and then slam down on Cooper’s cock.

“Bas - Bas _fuck_ ,” Cooper moans, head thrown back and hands gripping Sebastian’s hips tightly.

Sebastian gasps for breath in between his own stuttered cries as he rides Cooper as quick and hard as he can. He doesn’t have the self-control to tease Cooper when he’s this close himself, and he swivels his hips and drops down harder in chase of his own orgasm.

“I’m going - going to-” Cooper stutters in warning, but it’s Sebastian who comes first, unexpected and blinding. He doesn’t realize anything except for a floating peaceful pleasure until Cooper slips out, warm come dripping out with him.

“Hey,” Sebastian croaks, sliding down Cooper’s body a bit so he can pillow his head on Cooper’s chest.

“Hey,” Cooper murmurs back, hands wrapped loosely around Sebastian’s waist. “I think you ruined my jeans. And both our shirts.”

Sebastian chuckles warmly, not even needing to look to know that lube and come is everywhere. “Your fault.”

They sit there for a few moments, simply relaxing on the kitchen floor. Then Cooper eventually breaks the silence. “So not letting you fuck other people. Especially not on our anniversary.”

“Not our anniversary,” Sebastian reminds him, but quickly follows up with, “and it was a joke. I don’t want a sex party.”

“Good,” Cooper agrees, but Sebastian reminds himself that he’ll probably have to convince Cooper a few more times in the next few days that he really doesn’t want to fuck other guys. It’s not a punishment - Sebastian will have fun reminding Cooper of exactly why he only wants to fuck him. “How about a piñata?”

“A piñata? No,” Sebastian scoffs.

“Fuck you - it’s my anniversary and I want a piñata.”

“It’s _our_ anniversary and I veto the piñata,” Sebastian refuses.

“So you do agree it’s our anniversary,” Cooper says with a smug smile.

“Oh shut up. There still isn’t going to be a piñata.”

"Fine," Cooper pouts. "Your turn for an idea." Then he continues quickly, "And if it isn't anything better than the 'sex party' idea then...I'm going to leave you here on the kitchen floor and go take a shower."

Sebastian snorts. "You can't leave. You have to clean up the kitchen."

"Me? No, I think _you_ have to. You made the mess."

"You made me - if you had just fucked me when I'd asked then we wouldn't have been on the floor," Sebastian whines.

Cooper smirks. "You didn't ask - you begged," he says, giving Sebastian's ass a light slap.

"Usually if I do then you actually fucking _do_ it," Sebastian mutters, glaring at Cooper.

"Well -"

"I know what we should do," Sebastian interrupts because he's struck with sudden inspiration.

"What?" Cooper asks, cautious at Sebastian's sudden enthusiasm.

"We should make a sex tape and then give it out as favors at our 'fuck you' party!"

"No."

"Oh come on, you know you want to. Think of the look on Blaine's face when he watches it."

_"No_."

"Come on, it would be hilarious."

"No," Cooper refuses again firmly.

"Can we at least make a sex tape?" Sebastian asks. At Cooper's pause, he grins. "That's a yes," he breathes before kissing Cooper deeply.

They climb off the floor and head to the bedroom - to start brainstorming and testing out ideas - but Cooper tugs him back for a moment and warns, "As long as you're not going to 'accidently' leak this to anyone."

"Of course not," Sebastian replies with an innocent grin, and then pulls Cooper to the bed.


End file.
